


Their School Festival

by hideiskens (Calico_Neko)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Costume, Grammar error, Multi, crossdress, friendship with hints, no specific couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/hideiskens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko's order is simple: Kuroko-kun will be the prince and Furihata-kun will be the princess</p><p>or</p><p>in which GOM tries to protect Kuroko's first kiss and Furihata loses his first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> 

Aida Riko was a sadist. She was what we call a leader from hell, the mother of evil.

That was what the second years said about her, and it was inherited to their juniors, the first years who were Kuroko, Kagami, Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda.

Today they had what they called ‘another lovely training menu from the lovely coach’. It went ‘nicely’ like the other days, when they sweated buckets and clothes were soaked wet, until the next scary thing was coming from her thin lips.

“School festival in near and I’ve decided that we won’t do basket related things because we did it last year. So I decided, we’ll do a drama.”

The gym fell silent. No one spoke, no one did anything. Only the breathing sounds filled the room.

“ _Kantoku_ , you must be kidding, right?” The _megane_ captain, Hyuga Junpei, asked.

However, what he got as a response was an evil laughter. “I’m not kidding, Hyuga- _kun_...” said the girl, lifting up Nigou up to her arms. “As I said, we’ll do a drama. I told the student council about this, already and they were so excited.” Her teammates could see her smile that clearly said ‘so am I’.

“But, we never said we agree with this. It’s a one-sided conversation,” Izuki Shun said, getting approving nods from the others.

“Hahaha,” Aida laughed happily, “Do not worry, second years, because this year’s school festival,“ her grin became wider, “is for our beloved juniors to shine.”

After she said juniors, the seniors glanced at the juniors with a look of pity. They were relieved, but also sad because they knew they couldn’t do anything for their lovely first years.

“So, Aida- _senpai_ , what is the drama about?” Kuroko asked, instantly getting smacked on the head by the ‘Tiger’.

“Idiot! Why are you asking?!” Kagami whispered in anger, and Kuroko just shrugged.

“Good question, Kuroko- _kun_ ,” Aida said happily, as she gave a bright smile to the bluenette. “You’ll do several fairy tale dramas, we’ll mix it up, and you just need to have some fun.”

“You mean like, mixing up Cinderella and Snow White?" the meow boy asked, trying to comfort the mother of Seirin, Mitobe. He was so worried after hearing Aida’s sudden ‘announcement’.

“You are correct, Koganei- _kun_!” Aida shouted.

She did say ‘have fun’, but it seemed like the opposite for the first year boys. From what they knew, almost all the fairy tale stuff would be including princes and princesses. Since the only girl was Aida Riko, but she was a second year and probably the director of the freaking drama, so no one of the second year would get the princess role.

“So, boys!” Aida shouted to the first year males, who limply turned their head to her, “The main story will be Cinderella, and the other stories will be a surprise. So be ready, okay?”

“Yes...” The five boys mumbled, as if they had lost their energy.

“And I’ve decided,” yes, all of these things were her to decide, “Cinderella’s father only has a few scenes, so it will be played by Teppei- _kun_.” No one clapped besides Kiyoshi, “The stepmother will be played by Kagami- _kun_ ,” Kagami yelled loudly in disagreement, “Fukuda- _kun_ and Kawahara- _kun_ are the step-sisters,” both sighed in relief, but not really.

Koganei gulped, “So, the role of the charming prince and Cinderella are...”

“Exactly!” Aida said excitedly as she squeezed Nigou’s body to her chest. “Congratulation! Because Kuroko- _kun_ will be the prince and Furihata- _kun_ will be the Cinderella!”

Furihata yelled a loud, “No way!” and Kuroko was agape.


	2. Chapter 2

Seirin number 12 always thought having a one on one moment with Rakuzan’s captain was his worst nightmare ever. But he’s totally wrong. His worst and frightening nightmare was his lovely _Kantoku_ and her announcement, or we could say her final words. Who ever thought would make her teammates being cross dresser in front of everyone besides her?

“ _Kan-kantoku_ , I’m sorry, but I think I heard it wrong. Me, as a princess?” Even when he said the words, Furihata couldn’t hide his stuttering.

Giving her ‘charming’ smile –which more looked like an evil grin- Aida said, “You heard it right, Furihata- _kun_. You’ll be the main role as the princess. And Kuroko- _kun_ will be your prince charming. Isn’t it nice?”

 _‘How could it be nice?’_ yelled the inner side of Seirin boys.

“But, _Kantoku_ ,” Kuroko’s voice made Aida squealing, thanks to his this aura, “Why it has to be us? I’m sure Furihata- _kun_ can a beautiful princess,“ Furihata yelled in disagreement, “But me, as a prince... I...” Kuroko couldn’t say the thought. He had something in his mind regarding his Teiko days, something embarrassing about the damn Teiko’s festival. Yet when Aida said he would be the prince....

...why Kuroko’s heart beating in excitement?

Seeing Kuroko was in trance, Aida spoke, “I did it for my lovely juniors.” The five boys ‘Eh?’ed. “I want everyone in this school know about you. I want introducing you to the others that our basketball team has a dependable first year and...” okay, did she glance at Kuroko? “I want them to know we have a _bishounen_.”

“We have a _bishounen_?! Who is it, _Kantoku_? Is it Izuki- _senpai_?”

Without feeling guilty, Aida hit Kagami’s head with her fan that was given by Koganei.

“It’s not Izuki- _kun_. And why Izuki- _kun_?”

“No, don’t mind me, _desu_.” From her side of her eyes, Aida swore he could see blush on Seirin number 10’s cheeks.

“Okay! About why I choose Kuroko- _kun_ as the prince is because of Momoi- _san_. We met around a week ago and I said about our school festival. She told me about her Teiko’s festival and she told me that... “ she glanced at Kuroko, again, “She told me Kuroko- _kun_ always took role as a girl. Three times you had become a cross dresser. Did it true, Kuroko- _kun_?”

Kuroko nodded and the others gave him a pity eyes. Even Kawahara embraced his shoulder to give him strength and Furihata couldn’t protest anymore.

“On my first year I wore maid costume. Then on my second year I became a Sadako*. They said my expression was the best one to take the role. And on my third year...” Kawahara tightened his embrace realizing trembling from the blunet.

“Okay, you don’t have to tell us, Kuroko- _kun_. I know that was your hardest time.”

Kuroko and Aida smiled while the other wanted to know more about that ‘hardest time.’

“I should say my thanks to Momoi- _san_ and to you too, _Kantoku_ ,” said Kuroko as he bowed deeply to his coach who smiled widely and grabbed out his phone from his pocket. He wanted to text his former manager, saying his thanks.

“No problem, Kuroko- _kun_. So, it’s not a problem, right, for you to be the prince?” With a loudly proclaimed ‘ _Hai!_ ’, Kuroko had agreed to become the main role. “Good! Welcome to your first role as a male, Kuroko- _kun_!”

First case had finished, now the problem was Furihata. Couldn’t be helped if he’s a nice guy and he felt pity when he knew about Kuroko’s ‘dark past’. Furihata was a normal boy so he always had a normal role in his middle school’s festival. However, he couldn’t find the answer yet for...

“Why it should be me, _Kantoku_? Why not Kawahara or Fukuda? Is-is it because of my heights? That’s so racist, _Kantoku_!”

The brunet girl sighed. “I have three reasons, Furihata- _kun_. One, yes, it’s because of the height.” Kuroko squeezed the blunet’s shoulder. “Two, your face is more girly than Kawahara- _kun_ or Fukuda- _kun_ ’s.” The spoken boys giggled. “And three,” Aida pointed at Furihata’s nose, “you have to solve your nervousness!”

“Wha-wha-wha-wha-”

“Look! You’re stuttering, Furihata- _kun_! You can’t be a good player if you still like this!“ As she grabbed Furihata’s hands, she stated, “I do this for you. You said you want to be a number one so you can say your love to her. Just trust me, ok? It will be a good way to make you ‘stronger’.”

“ _Kantoku_...” whined the blunet boy. He almost hugged his coach knowing how deep her love toward him and the others was, but he realized the killing glare from his front side. It came from one and only the _megane_ Captain. It’s a public secret that he had a sparkling feeling toward the (kind of) sadistic _Kantoku_.

Assuring himself that it would be alright, the 170 cm boy said, “Ok. I’ll do it, _Kantoku_. I’ll do it for myself and for the girl whom I like.” Aida ruffled his junior’s lock and the killing glare became intense.

‘ _When this damn drama thing finish, I’m gonna kill you, Furi!_ ’ Mitobe who stood beside Hyuga took some steps behind. He could feel the cold yet dark aura from him.

“Ok, then! Us second year had made the script. But we’ll discuss it again with you. We have to make the splendid drama ever. Understand?” Like a cop, all of the boys shouted a ‘Yes, Mam!’

“But before that...” Aida’s smile was widening when he received something from Koganei, her right hand of bullying. It’s a bottle with liquid in it, a brown colored like honey.

“What is that, _Kantoku_?” Fukuda questioned.

“This one? Ah... it’s just something for making your legs shining.”

Kuroko tilted his head in confused, but he knew something bad would come.

“Tsuchida- _kun_ , please lock the access to outside and then help us.” As the second years surrounded the first year (Mitobe had to be pulled by Koganei) and Aida showed them the bottle, she stated, “Don’t worry, boys. It won’t that hurt.”

Who said waxing your hair legs wasn’t hurt?


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami was a nice guy, with an angelic smile plastered his lips. He stated himself he was never watching porn or reading gravure magazines. He loved sweet things, as babies, animals (excluding dogs), chocolates, ice creams, Powerpuff Girls, and many more. He liked helping everyone, giving his seat for an elder was one of his hobbies. Two words to describe Kagami, _Maji Tenshi_.

However, this big angel was in his crucial time. He was being tortured. Not just by one person, but with seven people. Both his arms were being held behind his back with two men, so did his legs. On top of his stomach was sitting a man too, closing his mouth with a dirty handkerchief. Kagami muffled in protest, but no words escaped. He couldn’t move, he could do nothing.

“Wow, Kagami is really strong. Look at my sweat, Hyuga. I’m sure we can fill the glass with it.”

Hyuga could only give him a “What the hell are you saying, _D-aho_ Kiyoshi?” as he tried his best to restrain Kagami’s body. The Captain was totally agreed, Kagami was really strong, he could still be moving even though he had been held by his seniors.

“Mmph!!”

Kagami’s body was jolting when he felt pain on his lower part of his body. Tsuchida who held Kagami’s right leg was being kicked, accidentally bumping his head to the floor and making Mitobe who held the other leg gasp.

“Tsuchi! Are you okay?” yelped the meow-boy. Tsuchida only smiled thinly.

Kagami moved franticly now. He couldn’t hold this torturing moment anymore. His body had been screaming for help, yelling at them to stop , it’s too painful for his limit . However, being held by five boys was kind of hard.

“I can’t hold it anymore!” Izuki shouted loudly as he pushed Kagami’s shoulders to keep him lying still, not to mention sitting on the other stomach was uncomfortable.

Kagami seldom cried, but just for this time, tears were rolling slowly, drop from his eyes, to his chin, and then landing on his chest.

“ _Why? Why does it need to be happened to me? What is my fault? Did I do something wrong?_ ’ sobbed the inner side of Kuroko’s light. His body had become limp, he was almost fainted if only Koganei didn’t wipe his sweat and tears. ‘ _Someone... please help me...please help me from this senpais bullying time rush’_

And then Kagami lost consciousness.

.

.

Because Aida slapped both of Kagami’s cheeks without feeling guilty.

“Okay, it’s done, Kagami- _kun_. Your legs are clean now. Thank you for your hard work!” said the coach cheerfully as she closed the bottle of wax.

One by one, the second year released his body from their grip. Kagami himself was panting hard. That was harder than his training menu, he would probably be died if he had to do that every month or two. Seeing the other first year, Kagami couldn’t laugh. Three of them had had the same torment time like him, panting while looking at their legs in agony. It’s only Kuroko who look normal while drinking his Pocary.

“Kagami- _kun_ , Furihata- _kun_ , Kawahara- _kun_ , and Fukuda- _kun_ have to be beautiful. Besides, you’ll wear dress. They will see your legs, you know. And since Kuroko- _kun_ will take the role as the prince, he doesn’t need to wax his legs,” said Aida around an hour ago. And that was the first time Kagami seeing Kuroko’s grin.

Four boys of Seirin first year had lost their masculinity.

“Damn you, Kuroko. You’re supposed to help me. You’re the prince!” the brunet pouted as he walked limply toward the locker room. He just wanted to go home and sleep. His heart was still had tomorrow to get another surprise. Remembering he’d wear dress was enough to give him a nightmare.

“I’m sorry, Furihata- _kun_. That was our highness’ order.”

Because Aida Riko was the queen of the queen. No one brave enough to say no.

.

A new day had come. Even though they didn’t have a basketball training, that didn’t mean they wouldn’t have an assembly. Remember, the one who would make the script was the second year. They had eaten more than 6 hours at Aida’s house, together, to make it. That’s why the seniors were having black bags under their eyes.

About six scripts had been given to the first year and Kiyoshi (he couldn’t stop giggling and yawning, by the way). More than 15 pages had been typed, including the situation, scene, conversation, the costume. And of course, the main part of the script, was the title. The title was....

“The title is unique, _Senpai-tachi_...” stated Fukuda almost sweat-dropped. He didn’t know his seniors had this kind of _taste_ for a title.

“See! I knew they will love it.” Seeing Aida’s smile, the boys could only say ‘Yes...’, in whispering. “Before we practice, I have to tell you that the drama club will lend their costume for us. Izuki- _kun_ and Hyuga- _kun_ had talked to them and they said yes, even they said they would support us. Another good news is since Kagami- _kun_ will be the big girl that has been existed,” the said boy spitted the water from his mouth, “the drama club will make the queen costume too for Kagami- _kun_. So, don’t mind about the budget, okay?”

Kagami just wanted to bury his death body now.

Listen to coach’s speech, Kawahara raised his hand. “Do we really really really need to wear a dress? I mean-“ Kawahara had to zip his mouth shut seeing Aida’s unfriendly smile.

“Yes. It’s a nature for girls wearing a dress, right?” gulping sound could be heard. “Okay, why don’t we-“

Aida’s word was cut when she saw another hand rising up. That was Furihata’s. He looked so pale and his eyes gazed intensely to the script, as if he saw a ghost.

“ _Kantoku_ , are-are you sure this last page is correct? In Kuroko’s line, I see a... a... K word.”

Kuroko then turned the paper to the last one. Scanning the words, reading the conversation, he found the K word.

And he wanted to bury his death body beside Kagami’s corpse now. Of course, how could he forget about it? Almost all of romance drama would have (at least) one of that scene. The prince and the princess and the...

“The kiss scene? Yes, that’s true, Kuroko- _kun_ , Furihata- _kun_.”

Kuroko dropped his script and the others gave him a pity eye, excluding Furihata because he had mourned in the corner of the locker room.

“But, we are... Furihata-kun and I...” Kuroko couldn’t say the ‘boys’ word. He thought he’s the luckiest guy in here knowing he’s the only ‘male’ later, but he’s wrong. This was disaster, trice for Furihata’s case.

“No more question?” asked Aida. Mitobe, the Mama of Seirin, rubbed Kuroko’s shoulder, trying to comfort his lovely junior. “Okay, we start from the top, boys.”

Drama rehearsal day 1: it was doomed.

Kagami acted too much. Kawahara’s laugh was too loud. Fukuda walked in a so not lady-like. Furihata couldn’t say his line, at all. Kuroko, he’s more stagnant and flat than before. Kiyoshi... he’s good, probably, since he only had a few scenes.

.

.

It had been 5 days since their first trials and errors of the damn drama. Preparations were all set; the costumes, wigs, lightning, background, back sound. And they acted quite perfect now, even when they took sit, they didn’t spread their legs again. Five days were enough to make them behave like a nice girl, and it made Mitobe worry for them.

“What if they forgot how to act like boys?” Koganei were laughing loudly when he saw the words from Mitobe’s motherly eyes.

However, they couldn’t finish the most main scene of the drama. Right, the K word between Kuroko and Furihata. Every time they reached the last page where the scene ‘happened’, Kuroko would push Furihata’s face when he saw the brunet’s closing eyes and Furihata would smack Kuroko’s head when he felt Kuroko’s hand brushing his cheek.

“We can’t do this, _Kantoku_!” yelled the number 12, bead of tear was rolling from his eyes. Koganei as the main role’s assistant quickly gave him and Kuroko a mineral water.

Sighing, Aida as the director sat. “Why? Is it really hard to kiss your own teammate?”

“HELL YEAH!!” shouted all the boys, making Aida closing his ear.

“Tsk! What are you? Kids?” If only Hyuga was in relationship with Aida, he’s sure he’d strangle her right now.

Locking her eyes on the brunet and the teal, Aida finally gave them a solution. A solution that made the rehearsal become perfect and the prince and the princess could finish the drama in one take.

“Put your thumb between your lips. The audiences wouldn’t know if the prince kisses his own thumb, right?”

Drama rehearsal day 5: 90% success.

And they would make it 100%.

.

.

“Dai- _chan no baka_! Wake up! I’m not your maid!”

The name was Momoi Satsuki, the girl who unfortunately became Dai- _chan no baka_ ’s childhood friend and still one since today. It was not a new thing for Aomine’s family hearing Momoi’s loud voice like that. If she didn’t yell at the _gangguro_ son, then there must be something wrong.

“Ah? I’m tired, Satsuki. Let me sleep.” Aomie yawned as he rubbed his bottom

It was around 4 in the evening. Aomine had asked Momoi to help him cleaning his bedroom and what happened was not supposed to be happened. It was Momoi herself who clean his room while Aomine looking at Mai- _chan_ ’s sexy figure. That’s why she’s so angry.

“What? We found cockroaches behind your bed, Dai- _chan_! And you said you’re tired? I am who clean your room, Dai- _chan no aho_!” a dirty underwear flying to Aomine’s face. “I’m going home!”

Stomping her feet in anger, Momoi opened the door roughly. However, the vibrates from her phone were making her stop right in front of Aomine’s room. She checked her phone, just to find a message that made her squeal happily.

“Oh my God!” she closed her mouth, excitement could be look upon her pink cheeks.

Curiosity kills the cat. That’s what happened to the ace of Too. Climbing down, he peeked at the message.

Foam was coming out from Aomine’s mouth.

“Satsuki! What is that?”

Still giggling, Satsuki answered, “It’s Tetsu- _kun_ and his teammates, Furihata- _kun_. Riko- _chan_ sent me this.” And by this was a scene where the K word happened. Aida was indeed recording their rehearsals, but who knew Aida would send the picture that could cause something. “Seirin will have school festival in 2 days. Tetsu- _kun_ and his teammates will be showing a drama and since their first rehearsal, Riko- _chan_ always sends me some pictures. Ah... I can’t wait to see Tetsu- _kun_ as the prince. He must be so handsome~”

Momoi’s fan-girling couldn’t be heard anymore. Aomine, with his limit brain, tried to unite the puzzles. The message, kiss scene, drama, kiss scene, Seirin, kiss scene, basketball club, kiss scene, prince, kiss scene, Tetsu, and kiss scene.

HIS, once again, HIS FORMER SHADOW WOULD KISS ANOTHER PERSON BESIDES HIM?!

Snatching Momoi’s phone from the owner, he gazed at the hell picture. It’s not edited. That was Kuroko leaning closer toward Furihata’s face. And both were closing their eyes!

“Damn it! This is unfair! I’ve been with Tetsu for three years and this Chihuahua steals him?!”

Behind him, Momoi who tried to grab her phone back, yelled a “Tetsu- _kun_ is mine!”

Call him an idiot or just had been eaten by his jealousy. Aomine Daiki forwarded the message to the other _Kiseki no Se_ _dai_ (he got Momoi’s elbow after that). In seconds, four responses were coming in row to the pinkette’s phone.

_[AOMINECCHI! TELL ME IT’S NOT TRUE! ;_;]_

_[Why are you sending me this, Ahomine? Kuroko’s boyfriend or girlfriend is not my problem, nodayo]_

_[Eh? Kurochin has a big snack? I wanna try too...]_

_[Daiki, what are this commoner doing to MY TETSUYA?]_

Something might be happened in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale...

No, Furihata Kouki was definitely not going to give birth. But, it could be compare to that situation remembering his future in less than 30 minutes. He easily got nervous, but not like this. His sweats were not a bunch of basket anymore, those were more like rain, or storm, or the ocean. Just by wiping them, the brunet hoped he wouldn’t make this freaking drama thing fail.

“Your make-up will wear-off, Furihata- _kun_.”

Furihata yelled out, too loud for a boy to do. He blamed it to his role as the princess.

“Kuroko! You startled me!”

Just like always, Kuroko would pop out from nowhere. Clenching his chest, Furihata tried to control his heartbeats.

“You look nervous, Furihata- _kun_ , ah... I mean, Furihata- _san_.” The brunet gave a quick glance that full of rage before peeping back to the audience. Kuroko gave him a teasing smirk, making the other want to smack that face again. “May I know what are you doing, Furihata- _san_?”

If you didn’t know what the brunet did, he’s hiding behind the curtain that bordered him with the audiences. He was observing them, or probably someone of them. He looked so pale. His eyes were running widely.

“I’m looking for someone.” Kuroko tilted his head. Curiosity was what he had in his mind. “Did you remember about what I said before we became basketball members? If I became number one in something, I’d ask her for a date. She knew about Seirin School Festival and... and she said she’ll come. She’s curious to see our performance.”

Kuroko oh-ed long. Now he could guess Furihata had become more nervous because of that thing.

“Say, Kuroko. What will happen if she sees me in this dress, and this make up? What if she laughs at me? And-and what if she-“

Furihata shut his mouth up when he turned his body toward his friend. Kuroko Tetsuya, in his prince mode.

His baby blue hair that always stood up, was using some gel hair, being pulled behind and giving him an aristocrat-look, the mature and prestigious one. He wore a prince costume, of course, but it was the simple one;white colored, without not too much accessories on it. The red-colored wings symbol was embroidered on its left side. The red colored trouser was perfectly fit on his legs, giving a high impression for his petite body. And then a pair of white shoes that made him 3 cm higher. Don’t forget about a simple make-up on his face. Though his role was the prince, make-up was a necessary thing in drama.

Seeing him from above to the toes, the normal Furihata definitely found Kuroko was so gorgeous. And it made him worry.

“Kuroko! Why are you so cool, huh? You make me more like a girl now!” Furihata panicked.

“Thank you. And you look so beautiful, Furihata- _san_.”

And that’s why Kuroko added –san, not –kun. Furihata Kouki was in his female mode.

He wore a natural brown wig. It was hanging just under his shoulders. As the dress, he wore a simple but sweet ivory colored one. The sleeves were about his elbows, so those were hiding his little muscled. The problem was the skirt part. It wasn’t too short, at least for girls, but it’s 7 cm above his knees. Several part of his boy thighs could be seen. Thanks Goodness Aida gave him permission to wear a short. And he wore a pair of flat shoes, brown colored one. Aida said Furihata was too tall to wear a high heels and it would be inconvenient for Kuroko. And about the make-up, it was the simple one, making him like a kind and sweet girl. But the fake eyelashes were a big no. It felt so itchy and kind of heavy.

For the first time ever, Kuroko felt so happy seeing his friends in cross-dress. He’s not a meany, but now he knew how was their feeling back there. Kuroko had a sudden urge to flip that skirt up, just like what Aomine did back then.

Furihata whined. “Kuroko... This is the worst! I’m doomed! She will laugh at me.”

“Don’t worry, Furihata- _san_ , everybody will find you beautiful. Besides, I’m your prince charming for today. Whatever it takes, I’ll protect you.”

Just after Kuroko said his teasing statement, both Kuroko and Furihata were sneezing, twice, at the same time. And they were feeling chill behind their spine.

Someone or probably several someones were talking about them.

“Get ready, guys. Today we will protect Tetsu’s first kiss.”

.

.

.

Just 15 minutes left ‘till the drama would be started, until the Seirin first year met with their crucial time in life, where they would (probably) be humiliated right in front of other students, even teachers and families. Preparations were all ready, thanks to the drama club that had helped them preparing everything, including the make-up and of course costumes.

Together with them, Seirin basketball club were circling to pray for the best. They wanted their hard work to be succeed, without anything wrong.

“Today, will be our final to show our hard work.” Hyuga as the captain spoke. “We had done everything we could. We had sweated, we had cried, and we had not slept for days.” He’s kind of exaggerating in this part. “So we have to show them, that we are the number one. That we are not only the best on court, but also we are the best for doing the impossibility.” Several members from drama club laughed hearing this. “So _minna_ , let’s do our best!”

Then they were yelling an “ _Osu_!”

“Ah, and can I speak something, Hyuga- _kun_?” Aida’s question got a nod from the _megane_ captain. She smiled slightly, just for hiding her true feeling. It’s not nervousness, but more to worry toward her juniors.

Rubbing the back of her neck, in a too friendly tone she said,”Kawahara- _kun_ , Fukuda- _kun_... we had done everything to make you guys look girly. Even though it’s kinda failed,” she gave quick sorry eyes for them, “I’m sure you can do your best.” Then she chuckled groggily.

Poor for the two boys. Though they had worn the best dress and make-up that the drama club could give, they both couldn’t hide their manly side. The wigs, the dress that almost similar to Furihata’s, the flat-shoes, the ribbon on their wigs, those were only making them horrible. Their hard work as girls was almost useless, thanks to their current appearance. The audiences would be laughing at them.

“And Kagami- _kun_ , too. Please do your best. You’re a beautiful tall mother for today.”

Kagami was probably the worse than Kawahara and Fukuda. He had worn a beautiful dress, that was really fit for his big built, and that big built was Kagami’s enemy for today. The dress was red similar to his wigs. With puffs on both sleeves, not hiding his muscled arms, and the skirt part was hiding his legs. Kagami’s dress was longer than the three, so he didn’t have to worry about his thighs. However, just for once, he really hoped to have a petit body like Kuroko. Even though they said Kagami was beautiful, the number 10 would say himself ‘a giant _okama_ ’. The audiences would be laughing at them, for days or even weeks.

Both Kawahara and Fukuda patted Kagami’s shoulders, and Kagami embraced their shoulders as reply. They shared the same feeling in here. The feeling of ‘We fail to hide our manly side’.

“And then Teppei...” Aida didn’t know what to say, because Kiyoshi looked so calm and he smiled almost every 5 minutes. Albeit he only had a few scenes, he’s still happy to take part on stage, “Teppei, just do as we had trained, okay?” A king smile was given to the only girl in basketball club.

“For Furihata- _kun_ and Kuroko- _kun_...” she hung her voices. “Good luck.”

Kept smiling, Aida didn’t mean to only saying that. However, how could she say her true intention?

Since they came to the backstage while preparing, she had a cold feeling behind her neck, as if they had been observed. Call it as a woman’s intuition because she really was feeling worried toward her boys, mostly to Kuroko and Furihata. It’s not like their drama would be cancelled or failed, she’s just thought something big would approach them.

Beside them all, about 5 minutes before they prayed, she got a message from Momoi who said, [Riko-chan, please be careful. I think Dai-chan and maybe the others will so something. Good luck!]

Aida sighed. “And for us...” she hung her voices again and her worry eyes could be seen by the other second years, “whatever might be happened, just let it flow.” The first year gave her frightened eyes. “Our drama should be succeed.”

Aida just hoped, her woman’s intuition, so did Momoi’s, wasn’t right.

.

.

.

The clock was pointing at 1 pm, the time for basketball club to show their fangs. They were crowded in the hall, lot of people from other schools were coming too, including Seirin’s rivals, and probably Furihata’s crush was between them too. They found it amusing to see boys in girls. It’s such a rare sight, no?

The MC walked up to the stage. Her name was Honoka, one of Aida’s classmates. And boys would always be boys. They whistled, yelling her name out loud until getting a sore throat. Fortunately, this situation wasn’t a new one for her, since she’s the part of school idol, so she could handle the craziness. With just a simple wave, the aula had been in silent mode already.

“ _Minna_...!! Are you ready for our next special performance?”

“YEAH!” Takao and Hayakawa were the loudest from all of the audiences.

“I’M READY FOR YOU, BABY!” This was coming from the always failed womanizer Moriyama. Kasamatsu gave him a jab on his stomach.

“Hm... Seirin girls are cute.” From the other side of the hall, Liu said his opinion and he got nods from Fukui.

“I hope I can get girl today.” A big ‘No way’ came from Hayama’s mouth hearing Eikichi’s wishes.

“Mo-momoi- _san_ , I’m sorry, but please calm down.” Sakurai tried to control Momoi. She had stood on her seat while fan-girling loud, recorder was ready in her hand.

“Here we go, _minna_! Seirin Basketball Club, proudly present, ‘My childhood friend will always be my childhood friends. It can’t be help if I love her’!”

From laughing because of the title to clapping and yelling when the curtain was being pulled.

The should be succeed drama was started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read this chapter as a stand-alone chapter. First name basis. (Kou = Furihata, Shadow = Kuroko, Taira = Kagami, Haru = Fukuda, Kichi = Kawahara, Teppei = Kiyoshi)

“Hm… Kuroko, your hand. It’s kinda hurt, you know.”

Two minutes before the drama, the supposed to be prince Kuroko who was supposed to protect and guide his princess Furihata, held the other’s hand tightly with his sweaty slippery hand. His face remained still, showing the uncertainty of his future. Would it be a horror or a flowery path, no one knew.

Kuroko exhaled.

Being in male costume, more precisely a great handsome prince who had a humongous castle was totally making him panic. His face didn’t show it, but his heart knew that he’s afraid. With eyes opening as wide as a plate, he could make a dozen of tigers run. He never stood in this position before, unless his debut as a starter was counted.

The brunet could see it. Eyeing his prince’s figure from his left side, Furihata used his hand that wasn’t held to give a slight poke on Kuroko’s cheek. Though he’s too couldn’t calm (his heart run like crazy), he knew he had to comfort the other.

“Ca-ca-calm down, Kuroko. We just—“

“Please stop, Furihata-kun. Today I’m the prince. Don’t ruin my image by comforting me.”

If only Furihata was a real Chihuahua, he would be definitely whining, as if his master nagged him. Never heard Kuroko could cut his words like that.

Whine~

And before they realized, the drama would be started in seconds.

“Good luck for us.”

**.**

**KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Their School Festival ch. 5 © cnbdg1701151157**

**.**

Once upon a time, in a deep, dark, and (the rumor says) haunted forest, stand an old shack. The chimney from the top shows the furl of gray vapor and the black pony horse eats hays in front of the shack’s door. People say there is a witch inside the building. No evidence, no one knows the truth. They only say the witch is wicked, will eat humans and turn them into his or her ingredients that are believed can make the drinker beautiful and immortal. Can’t be counted anymore how many people who want to barge in. However, they always fail. Every time they approach, the incident will be happened. Some of them get sick, from suddenly having a bunch of pimples on their butt to having a high fever that can cause dead.

Between the horrors, there is this one person who knows ‘the witch’.

Kou is her name, the sweet girl from neighborhood. She’s the only daughter of King Teppei, the ruler of the whole kingdom. The cause of her entering the forest is to search for a weed that is believed can cure any kind of disease. It’s for her beloved King Teppei, the one whom she calls Papa despite the informality.

It has been almost a year since he’s sick. He cannot move, let alone sit or stand. He just lies there on his bed, doing nothing. Anything regarding the kingdom is being delegated to his Queen, Queen Taira, Kou’s step mother. She’s a nice mother figure. Though she has two daughters already, Haru and Kochi, she never forgets to shower Kou with her affection. Kou loves her as much as she loves her biological mother.

King Teppei sweats a lot. His puffy breaths are enough to cause panicking. Queen Taira kneels beside her husband’s limp figure, holding his hand and chanting prays. Tears are rolling unstoppable from her beautiful eyes. Her twin eyebrows furrow, showing her desperate heart upon the reality.

“My King, please. Please stay with us. Kou, our daughter is in her way to find the cure. Please hold on.” On the other side of the bed, stand Haru and Kichi who silently cry. Holding each other hand to share the energy.

King Teppei strokes his wife’s red hair. However, King Teppei is always warm, especially his hands that can comfort anyone and anything. His Taira, his three beautiful children, even their cats. His embrace can cause them calm and sleep instantly, excluding this touch. It’s cold, too cold.

Opening his dry lips, King Teppei whispers.

“I will try my best, my Queen.”

A bead of tear is falling on King Teppei’s cheek when Queen Taira leans forward to give a deep kiss on her King’s cold forehead.

.

Back to the dark forest, Kou is never feeling this scared before. Her eyes roam from one side to the other side, ears carefully listen to any kind of voice. Centipedes, or worse snake, can approach her legs anytime. Thank goodness she uses her long brownie cloak, the one that her mother has given to her when she reaches 15.

She needs to fight and win from this fear moment. His Papa, King Teppei needs the weed. She doesn’t want to lose him, she still needs his figure. She wants her family to always be complete.

Kou has walked for around three hours. Every second can decide his Papa’s live. She cannot waste her precious times. Despite she feels exhausted, she has to walk, and walk, and search. The weed is a rare kind, can’t be found unless we are the luckiest guy, so she has to concentrate.

“Where is it? God, please help me find— AH!”

Doesn’t see her step, she trips by a root that as big as an adult’s thigh. Her knees are bleeding, flowing and dripping from its scratch onto the surface, enough to make a pool of red liquid. She hisses, trying as best as she can for not making too much noise. The rumor about the witch who lives inside the forest and can eat her is just another reason for her to not entering this area. Her Papa’s face is the one that makes her brave and strong.

Speaking of the devil.

When she cleans her blood using her cloak, something comes from the top. Seeing its shadow, she can guess that something is something alive, something big. Whether an animal or human, she doesn’t want to know.

And, before she can run, the figure has been flying down and pinned her to the ground, using both of his hand and knees to restrain Kou’s wrist and legs from resisting. He hisses, his ragged breaths are hot above the brunet’s neck. It’s just an inch; Kou can feel the softness of the unknown’s nose.

“You’re new. You’ve never come into my area before.”

The way he speaks is toneless, synchronize with his deadpan face and widely open aquamarine eyes. His silky blue hair dances simultaneously with the wind.

He probably is the most scariest yet beautiful person whom Kou ever sees. For a minute Kou forgets she’s beneath the other’s body. The position is too intimate if we see it from the third person’ point of view.

“Speak. What’s your excuse to come, you filthy woman? If you don’t, I will cook you as my desert.”

This man, who wears an expensive and glamour prince attributes, is probably the witch. Kou just hopes she’s wrong.

“Anyone who messes with my forest, even with a drop of sweat or blood, has to be punished.”

The brunet begs as the man takes out his blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know what to say except: I’m deeply sorry for the lateness and this shortie chapt. I have another agenda, so…. It happens. Thank you for reading, guys. See you next chapter!


End file.
